The Malovent Cards
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Li is accused for releasing a powerful demon and being his helper. Punishment is death. So Li runs from his family and the demon himself to the only one with the power to protect him. Sakura Avalon. DISCONTINUED.
1. Sakura's Dream

**The Malevolent Cards**

**Disclaimers**: No matter how much pixy dust I use Card Captors still do not belong to me. I can offer them $8 and a slightly used can of soda pop…

**Author's Note**: Yeah! My first ever Card Captor Story! Maybe I will get somewhere with this… Maybe not. I will need lots of reviews! Please be easy on me!

* * *

**Chapter One**: Sakura's Dream

**S**akura opened her locker to find she had left her lunch at home again. She let out a deep groan that caught the attention of her best friend Madison. Madison turned away from her locker and looked into Sakura's.

"Aw. Sakura, not again?!" Madison sighed with a slight smirk on her beautiful face.

Sakura frowned at her friend, her face full of concern.

"I had too much on my mind. I had a very strange dream," Sakura whispered faintly glancing around to make sure no one was listening in.

Madison face suddenly turned stone cold, "But I thought you have already caught all the Clow Cards, right?

"I did," Sakura hissed. "They are all Sakura Cards now… But…"

"But what?" Madison murmured.

"Okay students! Don't spend all day in the halls. Off the cafeteira!" Mrs. McKenzie called breaking the friend's conversation in two.

Some of the kids in the hallway shuffled into a strait line immediately, while the rest jammed their lockers shut and slowly got into the back. Sakura followed Madison into the end of the line empty handed; her stomach giving off angry growls.

Sakura cast a glimpse in Mrs. McKenzie's direction, surprised to see their eyes met. Sakura looked away.

It was a known fact that Mrs. McKenzie was more then what she seemed. Their school teacher was a powerful sorceress. One of the best. She was an adapt user of the moon bell; and she Kero once assumed that she was Yue sent here to watch over the young card captor.

Sakura turned her bright green eyes to Madison. Her pal had gorgeous silky black hair and cheerful blue eyes. Sakura had often felt jealous about Madison good looks and talent but she soon got over them. Madison was very talented in music and school. She loved working on Sakura's outfits for Card Captures and video taping her in action. Madison lived in a rich family but she didn't talk about it much. Which made Madison a real great friend.

Sakura, on the other hand, was sort of a klutz at times. She has green eyes and short dirty blond hair that Sakura had to tie up each morning into barrettes. And she loved sports. She was terrific at them. But school was something different. She couldn't stand school.

She looked around to realize that she had fallen behind the group. Madison was way ahead turning the corner. Sakura quickened in her pace to the café. She could only hope Madison had some change on her so she could buy some chips and a drink…

Unfortunately Sakura wasn't watching and ran head on into someone…

"Hey watch it." Some familiar voice sounded when Sakura fell to the ground.

"S-s-sorry." Sakura stuttered glancing up at the figure she had run into.

Sakura noticed he was carrying a lunch box… That looked like her own.

"Oh! Squirt! I was looking for you," Tori smiled realizing it was his little sister on the ground.

Madison looked around to find Sakura was gone. A bit worried, she continued onto the cafeteria so not to displease Mrs. McKenzie who was keeping a annoyingly close watch on her. Something was up…

"Thank you, Tori," Sakura smiled taking her lunch box from him. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Tori stared at Sakura suspiciously. "Are you okay? I mean… Do you feel alright?" Tori asked feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine," Sakura snapped plucking his hand off. "I just had a bad dream."

"What kind of dream?" Tori asked, "About the Clow Cards?"

Sakura turned pale.

"You know about the Cards?" She gulped her throat going painfully dry.

"Yeah. Hate to break it to ya, squirt, but you are terrible at keeping secrets," Tori sighed.

Sakura took a deep breath to drown out her surprise, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So is that what is wrong?" Tori asked.

"No," Sakura replied curtly. "That was old news. I'm fine, Tori. It was just a plain nightmare."

Tori didn't looked convinced but he took her answer respectfully, "Okay, Sakura. I'm always here if you need me."

As he turned to leave he called back over his shoulder, "And you can tell your stuffed teddy bear that he can cut the act cause I know he can talk."

* * *

**"N**o way!"

Sakura had just told Madison of the event that had taken place in the hallway while she dug into her lunch bag…

"Yes way," Sakura sighed. "I can't believe he knew all this time."

"That's bizarre," Madison gapped before taking a small bite into her sandwich.

She swallowed and continued, "Well, he didn't know that they are Sakura cards now so I guess you're still safe."

"Not really. All he has to do is tell that to my Dad and I'm history," Sakura moaned bringing out a egg and cheese bagel out of its plastic wrap.

"Your dad is Clow Reed's other half. I doubt he doesn't know already," Madison smirked at Sakura's forgetfulness.

"Yeah. Guess your right," Sakura nodded taking a bite.

Sakura suck down into another boring lecture of History. While Mrs. McKenzie blabbed on about No Man's Land, Sakura wandered through her thoughts. She could help but glance at the two empty seats behind her. It was only a summer ago when Li Syaoran moved back to Japan. He had told her that his family had called him back there. Just like a summer before that Meiling's family had called her. Li had left Sakura with nothing but a small rare smile and a few words,

_"I'll be back when you need me."_

She wondered what Meiling and Li were doing now.

"Sakura, would you kindly tell us what year Columbus reached America?"

_Not doing this for sure, _Sakura sweat dropped.

* * *

**"S**akura, you aren't eating your dinner," Sakura's father said his voice full of concern. "Does it taste bad?"

Sakura snapped out of her day dream and looked up at her dad.

"Oh no! It's fine." Sakura smiled shoveling a mouthful of spaghetti into her mouth.

"You seem a little pale. Are you alright?" Her father asked again.

Sakura nodded her mouth full of noodles.

"I hope you aren't going to blame that on your dream too," Tori yawned taking a sip of his water.

"What dream?" Mr. Avalon asked his son.

Sakura swallowed her spaghetti roughly and spat out coldly had her brother, "Had tell the whole world, didn't you?!"

"What dream?"

"Well, you were acting really weird. Only natural to inform the public."

"I shouldn't of even told you!"

"What dream?"

The two siblings rose from the table drowning out their father's voice.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about that stupid dream if your so touchy about it!"

"But I am not worrying about it!"

"Oh yeah. That was the third time you dosed off during dinner!"

"It wasn't the third!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. The fourth!"

"WHAT DREAM?!" Mr. Avalon screamed over his children's quarreling.

"Nothing," Both kids replied curtly in unison.

They all sat back down just as Sakura rose again.

"You know what? I am feeling a bit sick. Can I be excused?" Sakura asked politely.

"No dessert," Mr. Avalon replied.

"Sure," Sakura nodded picking up her plate. "Night."

"You just want to go talk to your stuffed animal about your dream," Tori snapped as Mr. Avalon's eyes widened.

"Good night, Tori," Sakura retorted coldly placing her dish in the sink and heading up the stairs.

Once she was good out of ear shot, Mr. Avalon asked, "Talk to her stuffed animal?"

"It's nothing, Dad."

* * *

**S**akura paced about the room giving Kero the normal up to dates while he chowed down on the dinner biscuits she had brought him.

"I don't know what to think, Kero," Sakura sighed taking a seat on her bed, beside the guardian of the Clow.

"You lost me between the butter and lunch," Kero muttered hungrily going for his second biscuit.

"Kero," Sakura groaned.

"Okay, okay. So your brother's on to us. Big deal," Kero smiled floating up to Sakura's eye level. "But this dream…"

"It was weird. It was raining Clow Cards but they- were different in a way I can't recall," Sakura mumbled.

"Hmm," Kero muttered, taking another bite out of his biscuit. "I say you just keep an eye out. The dream might just be a dream you know."

"Maybe…"

"And stop worrying about it."

"Okay…"

* * *

**S**akura sat up from bed. Her room was dark and filled with the sound of Kero's light snoring. There was a sudden flash and a boom of thunder. Sakura shivered. That was what woke her.

She crept to the window and peered down below. She could just make out Julian's kitchen window from here. He was there eating some chocolate pudding…

"Look's like Julian's in chew mode," Kero said beside her.

Sakura let out a squeal of surprise nearly choking Kero to death.

"Oh! Kero! Don't do that!" She hissed in a under tone.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kero coughed.

Sakura turned back to the window just as another boom shook the earth.

"Do you think… that Julian is having the dreams too?"

"Doubt it," Kero grumbled. "He's too happy… I don't think he has the same talent as us."

"You only say that because he is your rival," Sakura groaned.

"Maybe…"

There was another rumble of thunder and a distinct knocking sound. Kero and Sakura looked at each other.

"What is that?"

"A sale person?" Kero guessed lamely.

The knocking continued.

"Cover me," Sakura whispered heading in the direction of the knocking. Kero trailed her down the stairs towards the knocking.

They got the very bottom when Kero spoke up, "You think it's a ghost?"

"G-g-ghost?!" Sakura gulped.

"It could be."

The knocking began to get louder. They trailed it to the door way. Sakura placed a quivering hand on the door knob and glimpsed at Kero who gave her the thumbs up. She turned the door knob…

There in the door frame stood a wet boy with brown hair wearing a green and gold Chinese like outfit. He took of his hat and ringed it out. His amber eyes turned to Sakura and he winced.

Sakura blushed realizing she was in her nightgown.

He looked away as she scrambled to find a jacket. Once she returned he turned back to her.

"Sakura, We need to talk." Li Syaoran muttered.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and review!

I can't figure out what to do next. Wait… ::light bulb blinks to life over her head::


	2. Snake Cards

The Malevolent Cards

**Chapter Two**: Snake Cards

**"L**i… uh I thought you were in Japan!" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah, kid, what you up to anyhow?" Kero growled in his usual mood around Li. "Sneaking around at night is another strike on your record. Doesn't look so good for my birthday party. Na ah. I don't think you'll get any ice cream if Sakura's there."

Li ignored Kero. Sakura however pressed him on it.

"Actually, Kero, I think Li doesn't like ice cream, do you Li?" Sakura asked attentively.

Li blushed,

"Depends on the type," Li murmured under his breath.

Kero was pushed to the bursting point. He flew up to eye level with Li.

"Stay away from Sakura!!!!" Kero growled.

"What?" Li retorted.

Sakura looked equally perplexed and decided to change the subject.

"Ahem. Li. Why are you here?" Sakura asked pressuring. "Why now do you come back?"

Li pushed Kero away forcefully and glared Sakura in the eyes. She could see the fear in them. He lowered his head to the ground.

"Remember when I told you I would be back if you needed me?" Li muttered.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied wondering where this was leading to.

"Well…" Li mustered up his courage but it was the hardest thing he had to say to anyone. Especially to Sakura of all people…

"Sakura," Li lifted his amber gaze to hers. "I need _your_ help."

And with that he promptly collapsed into her arms.

* * *

  
**"I **think he's coming to…"

_Voices… Couldn't make them out. Is it… Is she back… No… NOOOOOOOOO! _

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Li screamed jerking upward out of sleep.

"Li! Calm down Li! Shhh! Calm down!" Sakura cried wrestling Li back into her bed. He stopped struggling and looked around him. He was in her room.

"What happened?" Li muttered rubbing his head.

"You passed out," Kero answered hovering by Sakura's shoulder.

"Can't blame you." Sakura smiled, "You were in a lot of pain."

Li looked down to see his chest was bandaged up with some doctor tape. His shirt and robe was gone. He still wore his white baggy pants. Li blushed even brighter,

"You…" He touched his bandaged chest.

"You can thank us later." Sakura grinned.

"That was a pretty serious wound, kid," Kero frowne., "If you hadn't gotten to us sooner I doubt you would of survived the night. Who held the sword?"

Li was silent. He looked over to Sakura. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Streaked her golden hair with its light. He couldn't image life without her. He wouldn't allow this to happen. No. Sakura will not get hurt. She is strong. But so is…

"I'm sorry." Li muttered, "You deserve to know…"

Sakura turned around and picked something off her dresser. She held out a tea cup and saucer to Li.

"Tea?" Sakura offered.

Li blinked.

"I thought that it will make you feel better. The truth will come out when you wish it. Relax for a moment," Sakura beamed.

Li took the cup and drank deeply from it. It felt nice. He had gone so long without food and water.

Sakura grabbed her own cup and sat at the edge of the bed watching him. Kero hovering behind her.

Li stopped drinking and gazed at the two of them.

_Had they even sensed anything? Did any of them really stand a chance? _

Li, you fool, look what you have done. You have brought this down on all on them. Now they will suffer just as you have. You lead it to them. You could of dug their graves too because now…

_No… this will pass. Sakura is strong… _

Not as strong as you wish her to be.

_Stop it!_

Admit it, Li. Sakura is going to die.

_No!_

And it's all…

_Stop!_

your…

_Stop! Please!_

fault…

"SHUT UP!" Li screamed his tea cup crashing to the floor.

Sakura and Kero stared. There was a long painful silence.

"No. I am alright," Li said before they could fuss over him. "It's just that… I'm… I'm…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Li snapped.

"You know Li. It's okay to be scared sometimes," Sakura said knowingly. "Everyone gets scared."

"I'm not scared," Li lied.

Yeah. And I'm a monkey's uncle. She could see through that from a mile.

_She is just trying to help me and I am going to be the cause of her death. She shouldn't be this kind to me. She should throw me out. Sweet Sakura. You are too pure hearted…_

"Okay," Sakura smirked. "You don't have to be Mr. tough guy. I know you aren't all muscle, Syaoran."

Li smiled secretly, and attempted to clean the mess he made.

" It's okay. I'll clean it," Sakura sighed. "I'm just glad no one woke up."

Li sat up again and looked around the moonlit room. It was so peaceful here. It made him homesick. He wanted his old room. His old bed. His parents. How long since he had seen their faces. He never really knew them. He was taken to the academy when he was a toddler. How he missed them. Would they miss him? He was sure he wouldn't live much longer. Would they be sad when he was gone? Would they care? They must of. They sent Meiling out to save him. They must of cared dearly for him…

"Li? Li? Li, are you alright?" Sakura asked waving a hand before his face.

_Should I tell her? Should she know that…I can't. No. I'm not alright. I'm going to die. You are going to die too. It gives no mercy. I have seen it's power for myself, Sakura. But I will not let it harm you, Sakura. I swear as long as I am alive, you will be safe._

"Sakura. You have seen for yourself powers of many sources," Li muttered softly. He stood up and walked instinctively to the place were the Sakura Book was hidden. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out the beautiful pink book. He outlined the star with his index finger.

"The power of plants, wind, fire, water, earth, thunder, clouds, loops, time, light and dark…" Li paused staring hard at the cover of the book. "You haven't really discovered… Dark."

Li turned to Sakura, her eyes fixed upon him,

"Sakura, there were two makers of the Clow Cards."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Kero cried.

"When Clow Reed made the Clow Cards he had help. He had a brother… His brother too was a powerful sorcerer. With his help they made they made the Clow Cards in honor of their father who was also named Clow Reed. But the brother became jealous of his brother's fame. He anger drove him to break the elders highest rules… I don't think it was meant to get back at his brother. Sometimes I wonder if it was right do punish him in such a way for something so small," Li trailed off.

He stared at Sakura briefly before continuing, "He married someone not of choosing."

Sakura looked puzzled but Kero keyed her in.

"In other words he married someone outside a arranged marriage," Kero chimed. "A local tradition in many countries."

"I think they were acting rashly," Li spat. "The woman he was to marry was a rueful excuse for a woman. She was ugly and cold hearted."

"So you were on his side?" Sakura asked.

"Not with what he did next," Li hissed. "The elders killed his lover and sentenced him to life imprisonment as a slave. In secret he made his own Clow Cards. Ones who powers dwelt of him. Not his brother. He designed them off the real Clow Cards but made sure they were stronger and more dangerous then their brothers. He made a evil army of darkness He called them the Snake Cards. He changed his name to Snake."

Li paused once more and put the Sakura Book down. He sat down on the bed next to Sakura and looked down at his knees,"He unleashed his rife upon the world covering it in darkness. But Clow Reed sent out his own army against his brother's. It was a huge battle that surprisingly ended as Clow Reed the champion. His cards were more experienced and used to Clow Reed while The Snake Cards were mean and selfish. Only caring for their own being.

"Clow Reed trapped his brother in his own book of hate. Forever sealed in Darkness… until I came along."

Sakura blinked at these words. Li took her hands and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Please do not hate me for what I have done, Sakura. Please. It was a mistake that I wish I could take back. If I had know sooner about the snake cards… If I had paid more closely to the name on the cover…"

"I don't hate you, Li. I could never…" Sakura trailed off.

Li looked confused when she blushed.

"Thanks," Li sighed pretending not to notice anymore. "I really… It was a mistake. I… I was practicing my moves out in the training room. I needed… practice… I was out of shape…"

Sakura looked doubtful but Li pretended no to notice that either.

"I…I heard a sound… No… More like a song… Eerie music coming from outside… I … I… was curious so I went out to see what it was…" Li closed his eyes to remember every detail. Sakura would need to know for sure that what he did was not intentional, "The sky was getting dark… It was cold… very cold… I remember that the only sound was that song. Even my breathing a dulled out… Was getting colder… There was a cave… I went in… very cold… So very cold… The book lay in the center of the room… I saw it… I thought it was…yours… I was wondering why it was here. I called out to you… The music stopped. No noise. It was like time had stopped but I could still move… I couldn't speak. It was strange… Some force was pulling me to the book…" Li trailed off. He opened his eyes to she Sakura looking worriedly at him.

_Tell her to stop. She shouldn't care. She should hate me. Stop staring…_

"I…I wanted to open it… I wanted to see if I could… I…."

Tears filled up his eyes but he forced them back.

_ If only I didn't…_

"I missed the fact that it wasn't a Clow Book. I thought that if I could open it that they would be mine… It looked so similar. I held the book in my hand and flipped back the front page… Everything happened at once….I remember spurts of energy circling about me and a figure stepping out of the heart of the book…Then hurling back wards into a wall and… and… and a voice… a horrible voice… He said _thanks kid_… I ran… I screamed for help… The demon burnt the village to the ground and… disappeared… or so I thought… The elders found me… Standing by what was now the ashes of home… or what was my home at a time. The took me to trial and sentenced me guilty for helping the beast escape. They thought that I was its apprentice… The punishment was… death…"

Sakura squeezed his hand tighter, her eyes full of compassion…

Li closed his eyes again but didn't continue.

"But Meiling…" Sakura gasped.

"I was thrown in to a cell with only one night to live. Meiling would receive news of my death only days later. She was away with her grandmother… You would probably never of known what had become of me," Li stopped and opened his amber eyes.

They glowed in the moonlight.

"But my parents… I had never known them completely. They had heard of my execution and told Meiling. Meiling told them she could get me to Japan. Where I could find you. She freed me that night and took me as far as she could. The elders were after me but in Japan they could not find me…" Li paused again.

"Then who held the blade which struck you?" Kero asked.

"It must have been three weeks. I traveled on a old fisherman's boat. He took me to Japan… But I had to travel here. That took longer. I had to survive on what people offered me. I had no money. I was tired and hungry. One night, this night, The demon arrived. He was trying to finish me. He thought that I would die with the elder's fist but he underestimated me and my friends. He attempted to killed me. I fought. I used my magic. I used my sword. I used my abilities. But I failed. I ran. He found me. I had tripped. He slashed me with his own blade and told me to bleed. Bleed to my death. He pressed his foot against my womb to where I lay. He watched me struggle with his laughter. It began to rain. He smiled at me and told me that he would leave me to die alone. He didn't want to be wet. I was able to stand… I'm not sure why but my clothing wasn't that damaged. I was able to fix them mostly so you wouldn't worry. Hide the blood stains and the ripped spots. And I came as fast as I could here."

"Li, you almost did bleed to death." Sakura whispered, "We should of brought you to a hospital. But-"

"But you were lucky that Sakura is good with first aid. Her father is every critical when it comes to boo boos. He has the works. You name it." Kero grinned.

"How long was I out anyway?" Li asked.

"A hour."

Li turned pale…

"He said he would come back to see me dead. He wanted to burn me… Burn my body," Li shivered. "He thought an hour would be enough… He'll come back… and this time he'll succeed."

"Li! Don't talk like that!" Sakura gasped. "He won't kill you."

"He wants to… Please Sakura. I was wrong to pull you into this. I was acting foolish. I die he'll never know you exist. Sakura, you have to seal him back in the book! He thinks I am the master of the clow cards!"

Sakura blinked.

"And as long as he keeps thinking that you will be safe. If he gets through with me you will have your opening. You can defeat him. I know it."

"Li… I can't… Why not together?"

"Sakura…" Li reached out and touched her cheek gently, "My only purpose, after he appeared and tried to kill me. I knew it then and there. My purpose was to help you defeat him. I felt it when I lost. You were to destroy him. My destiny is to help that come true…"

Sakura grabbed his hand and held it.

"Li… No… You don't have to die. That plan stinks! Please Li. Don't sacrifice your self for a cause in vain. Please Li!" Sakura pleaded.

Li smiled.

She won't give up. Just like you. Go along with her for now. Who knows, maybe her plan will work… If all else fails… At least you will be there to protect her…

"Your right. It was a dumb plan," Li sighed. "Then how are we going to defeat him."

Sakura eyes lit up.

"I have a plan, but first things first, Li. Where are you staying tonight?"

"Out on the streets I guess…Why?" Li asked.

Sakura held up a familiar card…

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!'

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Dun, dun, dun! And so what will happen to our heroes. Turn in next time… Aw. Everyone left. ::cries:: But I have popcorn!


	3. The Tooth Pick Wars

**Chapter Three**: The Tooth Pick Wars  
**  
A** ear splitting ring filled the cold morning air. Sakura sat up with a start clutching her alarm clock. She gripped in angry in till her distorted vision focus in on the time. She let out a groan…

"Late again, Sakura," Said a cheerful voice above her head. Sakura glared up at the teddy bear hovering there,

"Yes. Don't rub it in, Kero."

"I wouldn't have to rub it in if you weren't late everyday," Kero said cheerfully. "Don't forget my breakfast."

"I won't. I won't."

Sakura walked groggily across the room to her chest of drawers. She yanked one opened and pulled out her school outfit. She slowly began taking off her shirt when a voice behind her made her stop…

"Ahem."

"Sorry Li. I forgot you were there," Sakura yawned turning around. Li sat on her desk about a inch tall. He was blushing bright red and glowing with anger.

"Real funny, Avalon. Making me tiny using the little card. Real amusing," Li growled.

"Don't tell me you are still worked up about that," Kero smiled, "Personally, I think it would be good for you to see the world at this height. Maybe you'll think twice about mocking me next time."

"Yeah, I'll think twice. Once for where to throw you and twice how to make it look like I didn't do it," Li snarled.

"Well, I think of it this way. You're a portable size now. You can go anywhere without that crazy guy finding you," Sakura smiled. He eyes wandered to the clock.

"Ah! It's 8:00 and I am still not dressed yet!"

Li looked down at Sakura's pink pajamas and then quickly looked away flushing the same shade as Sakura's pj's. Sakura didn't seem to notice. She rushed to the door of her room so she could change in the bathroom. But before her hand so much grazed the handle, the door swung open almost slamming Sakura behind it.

Kero shoved Li into a desk drawer before he could get a good look at who was at the door. He curled up next the pencils and pens scowling.

"I hate being small."

"Tori!" Sakura said in surprise.

She glanced behind her making sure Li was out of site before letting him. It was a good thing Li was out of sight cause Tori was looking about the room with suspicious eyes.

"I heard screams last night…"

"That was me," Kero said quickly. "I got a high score on Megaton Battle Beasties."

Tori didn't seem that convinced, "They weren't screams of joy."

"Well, I lost a couple of times before that," Kero added hastily.

Tori glared at Sakura with his haunting blue eyes. He always seemed to know something. Even when Sakura was doing her best at hiding things he was always able to see that doggy in the closet, or the bird in the pantry. Tori's eyes fell upon the desk drawer…

"You're gonna be late ya know," Tori said without looking at Sakura.

"You're right!" Sakura cried in dismay. She was just about to run down the hall to the bathroom when she turned back to Tori.

"Can you not tell Dad about Kero?"

Kero hovered a few feet away from Tori giving him the puppy dog eyes. Tori shrugged and glared back at the desk drawer, "Fine. You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

**S**akura walked back into her room carrying two yogurt bowls. Kero immediately dove into the chocolate one which left the strawberry for Li. Li looked at the pink goo with disgust…

"What is it?"

"Yogurt," Kero smiled emerging from the cup covered in chocolate. Li looked repulsed.

"Don't worry, Li. You don't have to eat it like, Kero."

Li stuck one petite finger into the substance and put it slowly into his mouth. His eyes lit up with delight.

"Hey… This is pretty good."

Sakura smiled a kawaii smile, "Glad you like it."

Li and Kero both dug into their breakfast while Sakura watched.

"Well, I gotta go or I am gonna be late," Sakura sighed. "Kero. I am trusting you to look after Li."

Both Li and Kero looked angered by this.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Do I look like a baby sitter to you?" Kero growled.

Sakura waved her hand as if to swipe the comment back.

"Take care of yourselves then."

* * *

**S**akura started down the stairs just to be stopped by her father who wanted a hug before she left. Kero hovered down the stairs holding Li up by his arm pits.

"It's amazing how someone your size can be so heavy."

"Shut up."

"Well, remember to eat your whole strawberry strudel I made for you," Kero overheard Sakura's father told Sakura as she strapped on her roller blades.

Kero's eyes glowed with happiness, "A whole strudel! Ooooooh!"

"Hey! We aren't doing this for you, Kero. We are just trying to make sure Sakura doesn't run into any trouble at her school," Li muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on!" Kero hissed.

They hovered down onto Sakura's back pack. Swiftly they unzipped it enough so they both could slip in. Kero dive bombed Sakura's lunch sac while Li looked about at Sakura's books and supplies.

"She is so disorganized," Li found himself saying. "But…that's Sakura for you."

Li quickly covered his mouth. Lately, strange things had been happening with him. Although he was used to strange things he wasn't used to being afraid of Sakura. Slowly everything Li did seemed to prove his uneasy thoughts.

* * *

**"H**ey Madison," Sakura smiled coming up to her locker. Madison was leaning against her locker reading a book. She tucked it away when Sakura approached.

"So was sup, Sakura?"

"Late again," Sakura smiled taking off her pack. She opened it up when a yellow something zoomed past her to Madison's face.

"Hey Maddie!" Kero grinned.

"Kero! Your supposed to be watching Li!" Sakura hissed.

"What?!" Madison asked perplexed.

"Actually, I am right here Sakura." Li called from the center of the bag. He couldn't get out apparently. Sakura was furious.

"I can't take you guys around my school!" Sakura hissed.

"You said I was portable," Li smiled.

Madison was in shock. She looked to Sakura for a explanation.

"I'll explain everything in a minute, Madison." Sakura sighed. "Kero. Li. Just stay in my locker in till I find something to do with you."

Both Kero and Li looked over to the tiny locker ant then to each other.

"Peachy." They growled in unison.

* * *

**S**akura returned from gym class quite cheerful. The incident of this morning was clearly forgotten. So was Li and Kero in her locker. I wasn't in till she and Madison were halfway to the lunch room that Sakura remember them in there.

"They have been in their all morning! Oh! I should of checked on them after Math!"

Sakura and Madison dashed back to Sakura's locker and yanked it opened to see something that made Sakura's headache worse. he locker was in total ruins. Kero and Li were both hold tooth picks and were about to charge at each other with them.

"You will die at the end of my tooth pick!" Li shouted angrily.

"You're a fool, Syaoran. You are no match to the beast of the seal."

"You mean the stuffed animal!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

They both raced at each other tooth picks aimed at the other's heart. Sakura took Li by the back of his shirt and Madison grabbed Kero by his wings.

"Stop it," Sakura scolded. "You are acting like idiots."

She took the tooth picks away. Both Li and Kero lowered their heads in shame. Both girls dropped Li and Kero onto the locker's shelve once again only for Li to pull out a needle from behind him.

"Ha! Tooth pick, sooth pick! You'll die at the end of my sewing needle!"

Kero looked horrified and took off the other way down the hall with Li in hot pursuit.

"Come back, stuffed animal! Need to sew you back up again!"

Sakura and Madison cast worried looks to each other.

"Do you think we should stop them…"

"Aw. Don't worry, Madison. Li was only joking. He wouldn't hurt Kero…" Sakura laughed painfully.

A scream caught them off guard.

"Uh…" Sakura and Madison sweat dropped.

* * *

**"I** can't believe you stabbed Kero, Li," Sakura hissed bandaging up Kero's hurt arm with a blue bandaid.

They were at the back of the school during lunch period where no one usually went. It was a place for quiet and privacy.

"He was supposed to dodge it," Li said logically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared down at the two of them.

"I guess I can't trust that the two of you won't kill each other. I'll just have to spilt you up till we get home."

She thought for a second and handed Madison Kero.

"Here. You should take him the rest of the day," Sakura smiled.

"Sure," Madison nodded.

"Hey! Why does Li stay with you?!" Kero asked bewildered.

Sakura and Li both blushed,"No reason."

Sakura headed back to her next class when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a dark figure draped in a deep abyss colored cloak. It was a exact replica of the Shadow Card. When Sakura blinked again it was gone.

"Did you sense that?" Li's muffled voice sounded from her back pack.

"Yeah. And I saw something too…" Sakura whispered.

Her eyes trailed to the clock.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

**T**he end of the school day couldn't of been more welcome to Sakura. Kero and Li now both back in her pack, Sakura said farewell to Madison. She began to cross the street when before her a cat like creature appeared.

Its front paws landed first and then it's hind legs. Its soft gleaming eyes glistened up at her as the wind stroked its fuzzy white ears.

"Sakura look out!" Madison screamed.

Sakura heard the beeping of the truck and turned to see the huge trunk of the car looming over her. There was no time to scream. Madison dove over Sakura and plowed the both out of the way of the engine. Sakura's backpack flew off her back and in the truck's way. It rolled over the bag splitting it opened, littering the street with papers and books.

When Sakura regained the wind that was knocked out of her she glimpsed at the remains of her bag.

"Li! Kero! Where are you?!" She screamed in anguish as Madison looked just as terrified. Both were too petrified to look in the bag…

To Be Continued…  
Please read and review!

Oh. I am so evil! So evil!


	4. Close Calls

**Author's Note**: Finally I am putting up another chapter after leaving you poor folks in the dark for so long…sorry! I kind-of forgot that this story was up! ^-^;; Don't hurt me!

**Chapter Four**: Close Calls

Tears of remorse slipped down Sakura cheeks. Her scrapped and bloody palms hugged the concert as she stared at the backpack. She could barely hear the crossing guard calling to see if they were alright.

"They're gone, Madison. It's all my fault," Sakura said barely above a whisper.

Madison wrapped her arms about her weeping friend and they both cried silently. Slowly tears left Sakura's eyes. Seconds were passing like hours. Her eyes stayed fixed upon the backpack. It was hard to believe she had only been sitting there for two minutes…

"HEY!" Someone above them cried.

At first, Sakura thought it was the crossing guard trying to get them out of the road. But as she looked up she saw to her relief, Kero desperately trying to keep afloat with Li in his arms.

"KERO! LI!" Sakura cried jumping up to bring them both into a bone crushing hug.

Li was burning with embarrassment while Kero was trying to breathe. Madison was laughing and giving her share of hugs too. Everyone was alright; both Madison and Sakura were proud to say to the crossing guard as they ran home.

* * *

"Today was a scary experience. I never thought school could be such a dangerous place," Sakura said falling back onto her comfy bed.

Madison stayed only to see that Sakura was indeed okay and to bandage her up. Sakura had wrapped up her hurt palms and placed a bandage on her scrapped knee. Other then that she was perfectly okay. The scare that Li and Kero were gone forever still haunted her heart though. She never had felt so afraid before. Even in that face of death she had never been so frightened.

"Any place is dangerous if you are three inches tall," Li stated simply. "Can you please make me big again?"

Sakura thumbed the big card in thought.

"Well, Dad won't be home until late, and Tori stayed after for soccer practice. I guess you could…"

"Great!" Li laughed holding out his arms. "Make me big!"

"No fair, Sakura," Kero snapped. "You won't let me become Kerobiros in your room."

"Kerobiros is bigger then Li is," Sakura stated simply.

"Key of the star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light… RELEASE!" Sakura chanted as her staff became enveloped by a mystic light between her fingers.

A golden circle of the clow appeared at Sakura's feet. The tiny staff spun like cause in a hurricane wind and enlarged so that Sakura could actually hold it's long pole now.

"Big card! Make Li as he was once before!" Sakura shouted as she flung the card into the air.

The tips of her staff collided with the card. As it did, a shape flowed out into the room. It was of a ghostly lady with fly away hair. Her hat was a hat one would see a joker in mid-evil times wear. One splitting off into two. She wore a blue gown that draped down to her feet and a cape fastened at the top with a crimson stone. The Big opened her arms and charged out at Li who sat waiting. The card passed right through him and as it did Li became is normal size once again. The card fell to the ground its purpose, at the time, finished.

"Yes! It feels great to be back!" Li laughed hugging Sakura tight.

They both blushed and jumped away from each other after wards. Li looked outside the window as the sun had begun to set and turned to Sakura.

"Any place you can see the sunset better?"

* * *

**L**i and Sakura sat up on the roof with a blanket and some popcorn watching the sun slink down the sky. Kero sat in the popcorn eating all he could get his hands on. It was probably a good thing Sakura and Li weren't hungry.

"Gorgeous… Don't you think so Li?" Sakura asked.

Li blushed and muttered, "Yeah."

Truth was that he was watching her more then the sunset. He was kind of hoping he wasn't too obvious as his eyes kept trailing over to her hair that was waving lightly in the wind. His amber eyes focused back in on the sunset but all he could see was the girl sitting next to him…

* * *

**A**h… So Li Syaoran isn't the true keeper of the cards… This girl he is with is… Well, that changes everything, now, doesn't it? This girl… Yes, she carries power within her. True power. And he cares about her. That is why, it seems, he has tried to hide her from me. Apparently, he wanted me to believe he was the keeper. Ah, to save her life. Hum. How cute. Then Li Syaoran, welcome to my world of pain. The real hurt begins tomorrow…

* * *

**"S**akura…" Li said softly. "I sort of lied."

"What do you mean?" Sakura yawned her eyes gently drooping by the hour it was.

"It isn't a he… It's a she," Li blushed.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"That guy. It's really a girl," Li blushed even brighter.

"You mean to tell me that you were embarrassed to tell us you got your butt whooped by a girl?" Kero snorted. "That's rich."

"That's mean, Kero," Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess this changes things a little bit more. I guess I can't aim down low anymore."

Li's eyes widened as Sakura laughed, "I'm joking, Li."

Kero let out a big yawn and muttered, "We better get down, Tori will be home in a little bit."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

I am hoping the next chapter comes out sooner.


	5. Nightmares

**Author's Note**: This is another story I hope to complete soon. It was a short story to begin with so might as well end it…

**Chapter Five**: Nightmares

**L**i found his breath escape his lungs as he raced down the maze of houses. His lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of proper oxygen but he certainly couldn't stop. Stopping lead to definite death by his shadowed follower. His brain was only centered on one thought, one memory. It felt like such a long time since he had seen her. Would she care enough to take him in with all the weight of what he was about to hand her.'

* * *

**S**akura squirmed lightly in her uneasy sleep. Something was thickening the air causing her mind to drift into wake, despite her efforts.

Squinting open her bright emerald eyes, she found herself facing the miniature form of Li who was peacefully sleeping on her bedside table where she had made a blanket with her father's old glasses' rag. Kero, not needing such comforts, had found a nice current above her to waft on till the morning sun woke him.

Sakura couldn't help but note the look of concern on Li's tiny face as he slept. A small smile slipped across her lips as she imagined what dreams he could be having. She hoped they were good ones but the look on his face proved this was not so.

* * *

**H**e had to reach her but with his legs starting to swagger, Li resulted to focusing on prayer. He wished for a second chance to see the sweet girl's face that he had missed for so long. It was doubtful now, Li figured as his breath had become extremely labored, that he would be given the gift of her beautiful smile before he left this world.

Li skidded into a sharp turn as his boots kicked up the thick mud from the dirty alley. Stumbling over his own clumsy feet, Li tripped finding himself sharply onto his side as he slid against the hard pavement. His arm was badly banged up but he was sure he could still continue with only some scratches. Li pressed his palms against the hard pavement as the rain water slipped over his slightly bleeding fingers. A voice as delicate as the wilting rose tingled tauntingly with his ears hissing dark words of discouragement and death.

"So this is where it all ends? In the middle of a sleeping street with thousands of people to save you…"

The soft drawl would possibly be soothing to a naïve ear but Li was suddenly breathless and trembling like a frighten cub at that voice. He drew up his overcoat of silk pressed it close to his shivering body as the demon rose from the shadows of the ally way.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Li cried out finding his voice echoing through the emptiness of frozen time, "Someone… please."

Li drooped his head down to his knees as his bangs brushed the dark stone walk. Fear was something he was taught to deal with as a child but now he felt a mixture of fear and humility . Beaten so easy that no one would ever know what happened to him. And a frozen spear of reality had struck in the perfect part of his heart that signaled the thought of Sakura still waiting for the day he would return. A promise that he had made that fate filled day had now fallen into the gutters with the pouring tears from the sky. He would never be there if she needed him now. The only person left to trust him would feel alone and abandoned by him.

"Time card," The demon woman smirked as her regal wings of death flapped slightly while she talked. "I never realized the true splendor of complete silence, did you? Surely after first using the card you had to pause and admire the true perfection of frozen time."

"You're sick," Li hissed staring at the gorgeous woman in spite.

She wove her fingers through her damp abyss hair feeling their soft texture calmly. Her dark hair flowed down to her hips without any band or fastener to stop its wild ways. 'Snake', as she referred herself, had a slender yet seraph like body that was covered by a dark dress. It was woven neatly about her body with a cut that ducked down the center of her breast line to her belly button. Rubies were sunk into the chest of the woman just below her throat giving her a royal look. The sleeves had curved down her arms to end on the tops of her palms like many dresses of olden times did.

Although her attire and her wings made her appear like an angel on earth, Li knew this was far from fact. She had come to finish him, the keeper of the Clow Cards as she supposed.

Li attempted in vain to scramble to his feet but a flash of sparking light ignited from the staff the witch was carrying. The long staff sharpened to that of a jagged sword. She took one clean swipe at him that brought him back down to the ground. His knees collided with the surface followed by the rest of his body. Li slipped his knees out from underneath him so not to damage to wound that had been placed onto his chest. He cried out in immense pain as he flipped himself onto his side ripping his wound that was spilling with blood. He began to feel the memories of Sakura and all the adventures of the Clow Cards seep from his veins just as his own blood was. As the blood soaked the streets, Li found his vision darken with the stained pavement. It was deep, Li figured, and with such a pain burning through him at this moment, Li knew he could not go on. A sharp tap of a boot's toe sent him on his back. The boot applied pressure on his wound until Li was sure that there was a full body weight on his dying body. Li screamed out in agony as the tears of pain rolled down his blood soaked cheeks.

"Great. I'm getting wet," She hissed. "I hate to get wet."

Li stared up at her with his blank gaze of half consciousness and confusion. His dark brown eyes were glassed over with his coming death and the pounding rain drops on his weakened body.

"I'll just leave you here," She smiled lining her finger hard down his cheek.

She pressed so hard that her fingernails drew blood from his skin. She smiled and sucked on the tip of her finger with slight satisfaction.

"I'll be back in an hour… To burn you whether you are dead or alive."

* * *

** S**akura shed her covers as a certain foreboding entered her mind. Snatching Kero out of the air, she quickly raced out of her bed room. Sakura practically leapt down the staircase as her staff enlarged into her waiting hands. Swinging the staff slightly she pulled out the time card and flung it before her. It spun in suspended motion as she struck it hard with the star tipped end of her pole. The whole room frosted over just before Kero's frantic yells about being woken at such a hour.

"I sense something, Kero," Sakura snapped darkly. "Something evil… but I can't quite place a finger on it."

* * *

**D**eep in the darkness of Sakura's time paused room, Li lay. There was a deep hiss as a dark smoke bellowed from the window taking a shape of a small wolf. It reared its head in the direction that which was Li and faded back into the flooding smoke encircling about the frozen child. Li was instantly brought into full wake of the time frost choking on the smoke that had ensnared his body. His coughing and struggling faded just as his eyes opened flashing a deep crimson of blood.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

No flames. Constructive criticism accepted.

Euuuu! Scary, huh?


	6. Friends Forever

**Chapter Six**: Friends Forever

**S**akura eyed the dark living room with suspicious eyes as Kero hovered above her right shoulder tensely.

"I don't sense anything, Sakura," Kero muttered. "Are you sure you feel anything down here?"

"It's still moving," Sakura hissed clutching her staff tighter. "But I don't know where it is…"

Sakura pulled a second card out of the air and flung it before herself. It suspended carefully before her as Sakura lifted her staff and thrust the point into its spinning form.

"Light! Chase away the darkness that conceals this room!" Sakura bellowed.

A bright spirit with the sun and clouds grasped in her clutches spurted from the sleeping contains that had been contained it. Its form resembled that of a beautiful princess with a huge crown placed on top of her locks of wavy golden grain hair. A sun was imprinted on her breast plate and around it was the fabric of tight mid-evil gown. The chi unwrapped it's arms from about it's self and hugged the room with it's essence. Instantly the room was wrapped in light from no known source except for the card.

Sakura let out an irritated sigh as she caught the card that had finished its purpose. She clutched the warm piece between her fingertips and glared about the room.

"It's worse then before," Sakura snapped. "Now I don't sense anything."

A creak alerted both Kero and Sakura jotting their hearts into there throats. A cold shiver shot down Sakura's spine joining an unexplainable pain that just wouldn't fade.

Mustering all her courage she could cart, Sakura spun about, her loose hair rubbing against her cheeks as she turned. Kero instinctively turned at the same time as his current master. Both of them found themselves face to face with Li who was staring at them with a vacant expression of one who had just awoken from a long sleep.

"Oh… It's just you," Sakura sighed.

"Syaoran! You just scared the dickens out of me and Sakura! Next time you cross that line, even Sakura's magic won't hold me back from kicking your-"

"Kero. Down," Sakura hissed.

Kero obeyed rather grumpily scoffing about as he paced the air above their heads. Sakura rolled her jade eyes and cast one last glance at Li.

"How did you grow back to your original size?" But before Li could answer she continued. "Oh well. Never mind that now. I'll need your help. We have to figure out what's going on here…"

Sakura turned her back to Li for a second just to gather herself from that scare. But a second was all Li needed. His eyes flashed an eerie color as an awful smirk slipped across his lips.

Kero glanced down at Li uncertainly watching as the boy unsheathed his long sword emitting a hiss as its container and the blade scarped against the other. He cocked an eyebrow and then suddenly caught sight of Li's eyes.

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" Kero shrieked.

Sakura had barely lifted her head when the hilt on the sword was rammed straight into her back. Sakura collapsed onto her side crying out in pain.

Kero dive bombed onto Li's head but Li swatted him away like he was an annoying fly. He pulled out one of his element cards and pressed it against the flat end of his sword as he hissed, "Wind, come to my aid."

Wind spilled out from the strange card circling about Kero and lifting him high to the ceiling and out of the way. Kero's cussing still flowed down to them as he tried to transform in to his other form.

Sakura clutched her wounded side as she got back up to her weak feet. They wobbled beneath barely able to support her weight.

"What was that for, Li?" Sakura cried clutching the kitchen counter for support, "What's gotten into you?"

"A demon," Li smirked evilly as his cold eyes fell upon Sakura's trembling form.

Li drew his sword in front of him and then carried it over his head. Sakura let out a cry as Li brought the sword down at her slicing the air threateningly. Sakura brought up her own staff to block the blow knocking her off her feet. Li withdrew his blade smirking and started down the hall as if he had merely come for a cup of tea.

"LET LI GO!" Sakura cried bringing out a card with a winged lock on it.

Li turned swiftly and tapped another card to his blade.

"Lighting, come to my aid."

A stream of electricity wrapped about Sakura's ankles and arms keeping her from chasing after him. The chains of electricity held her from the ceiling to the floor making sure she could not escape.

"Come after me if you ever want to see Li again, Clow Mistress," Li hissed. "Cause if you don't, I will make sure that what is left of pretty boy, won't be very pretty to your fair eyes."

Sakura cringed, fighting and screaming against the bonds as Li exited the house and locked the door behind him.

* * *

  
**S**akura wobbled about in the air until the card she wanted fell lightly upon the counter top. It appeared to be of a elf creature with spiky hair. An orange streak highlighted down the center of the sleeping card's hair. Sakura clutched the staff hard with her one hand careful not to drop it. She prodded the card with the tip of her staff and shouted it's name,

"Shot card!"

The small creature awoken off his cover and shot like a bullet though the electric chains with ease. Sakura fell to her knees as the card fell down beside her, its job completed. She tucked the card in her pocket and brought out a different one, "Windy! Get Kero!"

The beautiful angel like spirit sprang out form its imprisonment and wrapped it arms about the tiny teddy bear like animal carefully lowering it out of the wind shield.

"Thanks Sakura," Kero snapped, "Now we have to go after him. Before he- I mean she, does something to the kid."

"Is that compassion in your voice, Kero?" Sakura joshed darkly.

"No. I just don't want another person who knows our old ways killed. There are not that many left, mind you," Kero snapped.

Sakura waved her hand as time reentered its current pace.

"First things first," Sakura hissed. "We need to get Julian and Eli. This might be dangerous."

"Correction, this is dangerous. And we don't need Yue. We have Kerobiros on our side," Kero snapped.

"I am not letting her kill Li, okay! We need all the help we can get. I want everyone to help me get Li back," Sakura said a little louder then necessary. "He's in trouble and its my fault!"

And then the doorbell rang…

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

This story has be discontinued.

I'm sorry for anyone I disappoint. But it's been far too long and my writing style has changed since then. It wouldn't be the same story, if I continued. The original intent has been lost. Thanks to all who reviewed thus far, and were so encouraging. I appreciate it.


End file.
